


The Summoning of Cú Chulainn

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Quadruple Drabble, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Different adventures with different versions of the Child of Light,  told from Mash’s perspective.





	The Summoning of Cú Chulainn

 

Senpai has been in good spirits despite all the hardships that they have faced together.  Perhaps that is partly due to the fact that they now had a reliable Caster as an ally.  When they tried to summon a Heroic Spirit, Cú Chulainn was the first to answer their call.  He complained again about being summoned as a Caster, muttering that he would much prefer the combat style of a Lancer.  However, he proved to be quite apt at teaching Mash and Ritsuka about magecraft as they journeyed together on various Rayshift missions.

Cú Chulainn as a Caster took it upon himself to be their guide and acted like an older brother.  He was kind, witty, and sometimes too much to handle when he got in a flirty mood.  When they bumped into people of the era on their missions, it was up to Mash to drag the druid away from pretty women.

After a couple missions, Mash was beginning to suspect that the Caster was complaining about his being a Caster for no real reason.  He was speedy with his rune casting and if he was caught in a situation where he couldn’t activate the spells quickly enough, he resorted to smacking his enemies with his staff or slicing them with an enchanted dagger.

All in all, Cú Chulainn as a Servant of the Caster class was an all-rounder whom they could trust to have their back.

 

 

 

~☆~

 

 

 

Cú Chulainn as a younger Lancer was adventurous and reckless, like the vicious winds of winter ripping through the mountains.  There was elegance and ferocity co-existing in his movements that were beyond human capacity.  Sometimes, watching the Lancer battle reminded Mash of a predator pouncing on its prey for the finishing blow.

The younger Cú Chulainn’s rash decisions often landed them in deep trouble as well.  There was that one time when they decided to go hunt down some dragons.  The Lancer had insisted that he had it under his control.  As luck would have it, they discovered the dragons’ nest all too easily and angered the oldest dragon to the point that it tried to incinerate them to death.  If it had not been for Mash’s shield and Lancer’s rune spells, Mash and Ritsuka would have ended up as crispy, human-flavoured toast.

With all of that being said, Cú Chulainn was still an admirable fighter.  He took charge like it was natural and always led them to victory on missions.  His outgoing, breezy personality meant that the townspeople they encountered on their Rayshift trips were quick to trust him, often wanting to help out the warrior in every way that they could.

The younger Cú Chulainn could be troublesome, meddlesome, and sometimes too headstrong, but none of that detracted from the fact that he was an invaluable comrade.

 

 

 

~☆~

 

 

 

Cú Chulainn the Mad King, manifested as a Servant of the Berserker class, struck a sense of fear in the hearts of everyone who laid their eyes on him even for a fraction of a second.  From his cold eyes to his menacing armour and weapon, the Celtic warrior exuded violence and danger.

Which was why it surprised everyone when Ritsuka-senpai walked up to the Berserker in such a casual manner and struck up a conversation about Ireland.  The Berserker king was weary at first, suspecting that the young mage had an ulterior motive up her sleeve.  However, Ritsuka had genuinely wanted to ask about the country where the warrior had grown up in. 

Watching Cú Chulainn’s face soften up as Ritsuka kept on talking was almost endearing.  The ice in his glowing red eyes thawed, replaced by a hint of warmth and fondness for his new Master.  He even allowed for Ritsuka to put her hand on his shoulder, a light pat on his shoulder to show friendship.

After a few Rayshift missions and general training, Mash came to see that Cú Chulainn as a Berserker was one heck of a powerhouse.  He destroyed his enemies without hesitation and had no qualms about killing people if there was no other way.  He truly lived up to his reputation as the ‘Mad King’, guffawing as he sliced through and slaughtered those who stood in his way; he was fear and death personified.

Through all that, he seemed to reserve a soft spot in his heart for Ritsuka.  It was not just because she was a girl, as Mash found out quickly.  Cú Chulainn was cold and distant towards every other person in Chaldea apart from Ritsuka.  Little things like these left Mash in awe of her senpai.  Given Ritsuka’s ability to befriend anyone, she could probably handle the most stubborn, difficult Servants without breaking a sweat.

One evening, after a particularly grueling mission, Mash headed down the familiar hallway to senpai’s room.  She wanted to offer Ritsuka-senpai a massage and maybe discuss tactics for the next mission.  However, she was not the first person who had the same thought.

In Ritsuka’s bedroom was none other than Cú Chulainn himself, sat next to Ritsuka on the bed.  The Berserker had an air of nervousness around him, which was highly unusual for the Heroic Spirit.   The tail on his armour kept twitching and swinging behind him, threatening to knock some things off the bedside table.  All of that seemed to melt away the moment senpai put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm, heart-felt smile.

The Servant slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor.  He took Ritsuka’s right hand and pressed his lips to it.  Mash was too far away from the door to hear the words he uttered but she could only guess that the warrior was swearing his formal oath of fealty to his Master.  An unfamiliar emotion surged up inside of Mash’s heart, the raw strength of it causing Mash to feel queasy.  She dashed down the hallway away from her Master’s room.

 

In the end, the Berserker Cú Chulainn was an irreplaceable part of their team who could deliver deadly blows to their foes and ensure their success in missions no matter what the odds were.

 

 

 

~♥~

 

 

 

Cú Chulainn as he had appeared in the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki was the last of their encounter.  He was playful and cheery, always down to chat with anyone in Chaldea.  In fact, he was probably the chattiest Heroic Spirit in Chaldea.   He bore no animosity towards his former foes from the Grail War, as he treated everyone with equal attitude.  He had no qualms about striking up a conversation with just about anyone in the facility.  The other day, Mash spotted the warrior conversing with Karna, someone who was noted for preferring to keep to himself.  And just tonight at dinner, Mash was sure that she saw Cú Chulainn joking around with kid Gil.  From what she had read, Cú Chulainn did not get along with the adult version of the Archer due to a past Grail War.

It was no exaggeration to say that the Celt lived for battle and adventure; that part of his personality had not changed much since his younger years.  However, he was more careful with his field decisions and more skilled with Gáe Bolg, having gotten more flamboyant with his handling of the spear.   He usually conferred with Mash and Ritsuka before charging head-first into a skirmish.

It was no exaggeration to say that the Celt lived for battle and adventure; that part of his personality had not changed much since his younger years.  However, he was more careful with his field decisions and more skilled with Gáe Bolg, having gotten more flamboyant with his handling of the spear.   He usually conferred with Mash and Ritsuka before charging head-first into a skirmish.

 

 

After a long day, Mash decided to go hang out with senpai.  She had to reroute when she saw the Master and the Celtic Servant leave her room to head outside together, bundled up in a thick coat.  Mash had to duck into her own dorm room to grab a coat and hurry after the pair. 

She ended up climbing up the stairs that led to the rooftop area of the building, a place that was usually locked up tight.  She had a sneaking suspicion that Cú Chulainn made use of his Caster self's runes to unlock the door.  It was still freezing outside with the coat, and the Celt must have noticed his Master shivering from the cold.  Mash felt warmth sweep through the rooftop as the Servant uttered a few words.

Mash considered it lucky that the roof was full of structures that she could hide behind.  She got as close as a couple metres away from her senpai and Cú Chulainn, just close enough that she could hear what they were saying.

“I’m glad that you summoned me, Ritsuka,” the warrior said, his hand resting atop Ritsuka’s.  “And thanks for making me a Lancer this time.”

Ritsuka giggled.  “I say that was more chance that skill.”

Cú Chulainn grinned.  “Nonetheless, I am grateful that I have another chance to walk this Earth by your side.”

Mash was almost certain that the bright red blooming on Ritsuka’s was not from the icy winds.  “You know, I’m starting to think that all of you Irish Servants are outrageous flirts.”

Cú Chulainn laughed.  “It’s in our blood, little lass.  Although, I don’t think I’m as bad as the others.  Be glad that you have not met Fergus yet.  That guy is a handful, to say the least.”

“So I’ve heard.  Tell me, Cú Chulainn, are you really happy with your life here?  Being cooped up inside a building must be boring for someone like you.”  There was uncertainty in senpai’s voice, and her eyes refused to meet Cú Chulainn’s.

Cú Chulainn reached over, his fingers gently lifting up Ritsuka’s face so he could gaze into her eyes.  “I would be lying if I said that I don’t miss the green hills of the countryside or the roaring waves of the oceanside, lass.  But please do believe me when I say that I’d rather stay here and fight by your side.  After all, I do like feisty women who know how to handle a battle.”

Mash felt her heart tumble as Cú Chulainn brought his face towards Ritsuka’s, pausing momentarily to gauge her reaction.  It was Ritsuka who bridged the gap between them, standing up on her tip toes to press her lips to the Celt’s.  Mash did not care if she was discovered as she sprinted away from them.  She almost fell down the stairs and tripped over her feet running down the hallway.

She also managed to run straight into Da Vinci, her face ending up in the Caster’s bosom.

“You okay, Mash?  You don’t seem so . . .” the Caster’s words faltered.  She smiled in understanding as she wiped Mash’s wet cheeks with her glove.

“There, there,” she murmured, hugging Mash.  “Let it all out.  It’s worse if you swallow those tears for the sake of acting tough.  And when you’re ready, you can tell me about it, ‘kay?”

Mash nodded, sniffling.  So this was heartbreak.  Why hadn’t she noticed that her feelings for Ritsuka went beyond admiration and camaraderie?

It didn’t matter now, though.  She didn’t want to be in the way of senpai’s happiness.  If she was happy with Cú Chulainn then it was not in her place to barge in on that.

 . . . right?

**Author's Note:**

> as I wrote the last few paragraphs, it dawned on me that it had been literal years since I last wrote het fics . . . .
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please follow my [my tumblr](http://www.gilganyan-24.Tumblr.com) for occasional fic updates and general random fandom chaos 
> 
> ^♡^


End file.
